Ain't That A Kick In The Head?
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Willow was chosen for several reasons by Nancy Thompson. Picked to be the sacrifice. Nancy didn't want to do this, but desperate times called for desperate plans of action...


_**Ain't That A Kick In The Head?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Willow was chosen for several reasons by Nancy Thompson. Picked to be the sacrifice. Nancy didn't want to do this, but desperate times called for desperate plans of action...

* * *

"Where...?"

A 16 year old girl with slightly frazzled long brown hair shakily attempted to sit upright. Her throat was sore and raw from an illness she had been infected with by the cold harsh weather. Groaning like a child throwing a hissy fit, she leaned forwards in her sitting position, her dodgy vision making her head spin rapidly. Her erratically beating heart also didn't help much.

"Willow..."

Squeezing her blue eyes shut once more, Willow slowly guided the drooping eyes to the source of the sound. The unknown source of sound that knew her name.

"Willow... My name is Nancy. I'm sorry for attacking you like that... But this is a serious situation that we're all in. Do you understand?"

Willow's eyes were busy staring dopily at Nancy's beautiful brown curly hair. She was so zoned-out that she didn't even register a word of what Nancy was saying.

"WILLOW! LISTEN TO ME!"

Blinking slowly, Willow peered up to frown into Nancy's wildly wide eyes.

"I'll take a... Wild guess... You want me to be your daughter? Because your real daughter died or tried to kill you...?"

Raising an irritated eyebrow, Nancy closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh wait... That's one of Freddy Krueger's reasons. Oops... Sorry."

"YES. Everyone living in Elm Street knows that! God help me..."

Trying not to slam her head against one of the abandoned warehouse's four brick walls, Nancy pushed her hair back behind her ears and continued to explain.

"Recently, everyone in Elm Street has been living in fear. Freddy Krueger's suddenly back... That BASTARD is back to killing innocent people... And YOU are the reason I'm here. Now... This is going to be hard for you to believe... But I'm dead.-"

"WHAT?!-"

"Yes... I'm a ghost...-"

Willow's chapped lips automatically curled into an excited grin. She had always been a huge fan of the Paranormal. But even though she was a huge fan of Paranormal... There was something about Nancy that made Willow think that she was lying...

"Prove it. Show me how you are REALLY a ghosty-goo."

Nancy felt like ranting at Willow to NEVER call her a ghosty-goo... But that would mean wasting precious time. Nodding, Nancy then proceeded to move towards Willow. Bending her knees to drop down into a crouch, she suddenly shoved a manicured hand into Willow's stomach.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

Smirking, the ghost called Nancy Thompson arched an eyebrow as she removed her hand.

"I'm a ghost."

* * *

"So... You want me to lie down on the ground and let you kick my HEAD? Uh... Why?"

"So that you fall unconscious enough to dream about Freddy Krueger-"

"NO. WAY. He'll want to kill me!"

"Of course he will! He's a psychopathic child murderer! Just try not to LET him kill you. Burn your arm on one of the nearby pipes if you really need to get out of the Dreamworld. That sort of thing worked for me..."

"Didn't work for you last time..."

An intense frown cracked onto Nancy's face at Willow's muttered words.

"He tricked me. Don't let him trick you."

Willow's droopy blue eyes flickered intelligently as she looked at Nancy in an irritating 'I know what you're doing' way.

"Are you trying to trick ME, Nancy?"

The intensely frowning Nancy froze in mild surprise.

"... No."

"Liar."

"I'm NOT lying! You NEED to do this!"

"WHY?! WHY ME? WHAT'S STOPPING YOU FROM DOING THIS YOURSELF?"

"I'm DEAD. A living child needs to do this. I'm not alive or a child... So I can't do this myself."

Willow glared heatedly down at her black leather boots. What Nancy had said made perfect sense.

"URGH! WHY DOES THAT BURNT TURKEY LIKE CHILDREN SO MUCH?!"

"Because they're easy to scare. Fear fuels him, Willow. It's what helps him cling to the Dreamworld."

Feeling trapped, Willow locked desperate eyes with Nancy.

"Do I have to do this on my own?! I don't want to be alone with Freddy!"

Nancy's eyes softened briefly before going back to harsh and brutally honest.

"You're the oldest living child left in Elm Street... Of course you'll be doing this alone. Do you want to bring 5 year olds with you?"

Coughing, Willow put a hand over her mouth and held on to the lower half of her face with a vice-like grip, her anxiety at an all-time high. When she couldn't handle Nancy's impatiently waiting piercing gaze anymore, Willow removed her hand and let it hold onto her left arm.

"Fine... I'll do it. I'll be the goddamn sacrifice..."

* * *

Willow was shocked awake by the sudden heat surrounding her. Picking herself up off the metal catwalk, she shook her head. How the hell did a ghost manage to kick her?! Ghost powers?

The annoying tickling feeling in her throat had gone, so that was one good thing...

But the tickling had moved to the back of her neck. It made her feel paranoid... FREDDY KRUEGER.

SHIT.

WHERE IS HE?!

Spinning around frantically, Willow searched and analysed everywhere she looked for an infamous burnt face.

The tickling sensation was spreading. It was getting worse. Willow felt like curling up and giving in to death. But the burning in her upper right arm made her strong. Made her want to fight for her life.

Her legs and feet had carried Willow to what Willow believed to be a good hiding place. It was nice and dark... And enclosed like a cage with an open door.

Desperately trying to be as quiet as possible, the scared girl backed into the shadows.

"Who... The fuck... Are YOU?"

_Don't let him trick you..._

**HauntedImmortalNightmare: Hello! :) Thanks for reading the 1st Chapter of 'Ain't That A Kick In The Head?' **

**This Fanfic is sort of set after the 6th Nightmare On Elm Street movie, so there aren't many children in Elm Street over the age of 5... **

**Willow's parents are both alive... So they might appear...**

** Nancy's been a ghosty-goo for a while now (Why did she die?! WHY?! UGHHHH!) ... So she's a little less human and more annoyed that she can't do the things she could do when she was alive... Not saying any more... Spoilers and all that jazz... :P**

**Anywho... Once again, thanks for reading and... I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. **


End file.
